Digital signage is booming with ever increasingly sized displays and video walls. Digital signage is often located in outdoor places and is heavily utilized in retail stores, malls, hotels, restaurants, corporate buildings, education sectors and airports. Rotating signage devices are also becoming popular. Consequently, a large number of users will be able to view digital content at any given point of time. The digital content includes, but is not limited to advertisements, television programming, menus and other informative messages.
To obtain the best viewing experience and the best picture quality the displays are required to be tuned to specific display parameters. Further, digital signages that are located in outdoor places are subjected to different atmospheric conditions, like brightness, contrast and colors. In such cases, tuning of the displays becomes obligatory.
In the related art, the displays are manually tuned. However, this manual tuning becomes difficult for large displays that are out of user control. A further technique involves tuning the display parameter only once over a certain period of time. To display contents efficiently, digital signage and large displays are to be calibrated continuously. Moreover, at times, digital signage needs to be calibrated for a particular amount of time. For example, a flash could appear in an advertisement after thirty seconds. As a result, tuning is required while the flash appears. However, existing technologies have not been successful to overcome the demands of automatically tuning digital signage for a specific period of time.
Manual tuning of digital signage and large displays is overly complex in a cloud environment where a number of digital signages are connected to a main server.
Further, fast access time is required for calibration in several circumstances. The circumstances could engage a single display or multiple displays. However, with existing technologies, achieving fast access time still remains a challenge.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for an efficient method and system that automatically controls display parameters in a single display device and in a plurality display devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.